1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to robot arm assemblies, particularly, to a robot arm assembly having a wire harness clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots usually include jointed multi-arms, actuating motors for driving the multi-arms, a controller for controlling the actions of the actuating motors, and a wire harness for transmitting electrical power to the actuating motors or command signals between the controller and the actuating motors. The wire harness usually extends from a base of the robot, and connects the actuating motors and the controller. However, because of the relative movement of the multi-arms, the wire harness may be easily scratched or damaged when from being pulled and dragged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.